1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor configured to compress gas returned from a refrigerator and supply the gas to the refrigerator and to a cooling system provided with the compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gifford-McMahon (GM) refrigerators, pulse tube refrigerators, Stirling refrigerators, and Solvay refrigerators are capable of cooling a target object to a temperature ranging from a low temperature of about 100 K (Kelvin) to an extremely low temperature of 4 K. Such refrigerators are used to cool a superconducting magnet or a detector or used in cryopumps, etc.
The refrigerator is provided with a compressor for compressing helium gas used as an operating gas in the refrigerator. Cooling water or non-freezing liquid supplied from external refrigerant facilities to the compressor is used as a refrigerant for removing compression heat in the compressor. It is known in the related art that a rapid filter is subject to reverse cleaning.
The refrigerant line of a heat exchanger of the compressor may be clogged (blocked), depending on the quality of refrigerant from the refrigerant facilities. When the refrigerant line is clogged, the temperature of the compressor is increased due to insufficient heat exchange. When the temperature exceeds a predetermined level, the compressor comes to an abnormal stop. This causes the refrigerator to stop and may cause trouble in the operation plan of the system including the refrigerator.
Periodical cleaning or maintenance of the refrigerant line by the user of the system is recommended in order to overcome such trouble. In practice, however, the system is often left unmaintained until the refrigerator line is blocked, and the user often notices that the refrigerator line is clogged only after a trouble occurs.